A decade without you
by Sakimichi
Summary: Broken promises and the snow that covered Iwatodai will resonate in her heart. An AU fic , Akihiko x FemMc. Rated M; to be safe though I'd consider it a T.


A/N: This is my first AU (alternative universe) fic staring Minako X Akihiko. This take place sometime after Persona 4 Arena and Persona Trinity Soul. If you haven't played P4, P4 Arena, nor watch Trinity soul, this contains spoilers. I heavily assumed all fans know P4 well, I guess I was wrong.

**/P3P is owned by ATLUS\\**

Updated 6.25.2013

* * *

If a day equals to an hour in Tartarus, then ten years would mean 3652 hours. It's 153 days since they became the seal. If Minako didn't wished for Norn to let her go back in time to replace her brother, then there would not have been a fighting chance to defeat Nyx. Both of them appeared to the Moon witch, and with the help of the Theodore, Elizabeth and the Inaba team, they defeated Nyx in a fell swoop.

The Minato siblings parted to their respective dimensions and lives. The condition was to separate the two ; Minato was sad to see his sister to be separated but it was for the best. The world balance would tip over if they existed together. But the bonds they shared would forever be engraved in their hearts. The music player was the proof.

The young brunette was embraced by her teammates, relieved to finally see her safe. She was breathing, she was warm. Warm enough to melt their hearts that almost turned cold for loosing her for a decade. Color started to surface in her ghastly appearance tinting her pale lips pink and her skin to a natural pale color.

The Inaba team were at a lost for words to see their upperclassmen with tears rolling down their faces.

"Wow, she's pretty" Yosuke commented, raising his brows. "And beary powerful. Powerful enough to seal the Nyx." Teddy nods in acknowledgement. "Ugh, you really ruin the mood you idiot!" Chie sharply replied. "Umm...guys should we go ahead? We might disturb their reunion." the young heiress said in a low voice. The silver haired leader nodded and approached Aigis.

"Hey, can we get your number? You guys raised the chances of victory so.." the matured baseball capped guy said, as he approached near the young starlet. "If she wakes up again, she'd choke me if I didn't introduce you to her" he added. "Hitting on young girls again Stupei?", Yukari interrupted and pulled a paper fan out of nowhere and smacked the players' head sending his baseball cap flying. "Ouch! Cut me some slack here Yuka-tan, you know I'm not that lewd!." Junpei retorted.

The Inaba team giggled at the sight of the two bickering, it looked more like opposites attract.

"Added to contact list. This mission would have been disastrous if it weren't for all of you. From the bottom of my heart, I...Thank you", Aigis smiled. She already got ahead and saved Yu's contact number while they were distracted. The Shadow Ops faced them and bowed thanking them for the added success. The two teams parted ways and thus concluded the mission of defeating Nyx, preventing the fall and saving mankind.

The silver haired boxing champ carried the brunette girl to the Empress' limo. They hurried to the hospital and the rest of the team followed. Ken rode his own motorcycle with a passenger seat for Koromaru's to take.

_Hospital_

_Her eyes still closed and her face reflected a peaceful smile._

Junpei finds himself fanatically pacing back and forth outside the patient room. Yukari stretched her left leg causing the boy to tumble face down. Mitsuru was sitting on the metal waiting bench; crossing her legs and clutching her purse while Fuuka lowers her head, tightly clasping her hands and mumbles a prayer under her breath. Akihiko crossed his arm and with a glum look on his face, trying hard not to loose his composure like the his male dorm mate he could only stare at the wooden obstacle in front of him.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and a man wearing a white lab coat appeared.

"She's doing fine, all she needs is s bit of rest." the doctor assured them. It was like a huge boulder finally lifted from their shoulders, the team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Since it's getting late, you guys should go ahead. Visiting hours are over." the doctor added. The heiress took a card, from her diamond pleated purse and showed it to him.

"Oh, how rude of me not to honor the donor of this establishment. Feel free to stay here then, I'll inform the nurses as well." with that the doctor left, leaving the team staring at Mitsuru in awe before they proceeded inside the leaders' room.

"That's our Ice Queen!" Junpei grinned in amusement, Mitsuru musters a smile from her dorm mate's compliments.

Ken arrived later with Koromaru in a cage. "Where have you been?" The grey haired boxer asked. "Well, we had to pretend that we needed the Vet, or else we'd be thrown out." The young boy defended. Koromaru barked happily as if telling them it was true. The team burst into laughter to hear his excuse. "Maan! You really are a good actor!", Junpei commended the young lad as he ruffles his head with his hands.

Aigis appeared behind them, quietly walking towards the brunette leader. The team knew she had to discard her emotions, but a tear trickled from her eyes as she brushed her bangs. She held her hand and innocently whispered "The pillow I have for her should be cold enough now".

The girls embraced Aigis as tears break from their relieved faces.

"I could have joke about a chickfest, but talk about chicks. The mother hen is back!" Junpei joked as he elbowed Ken. The young teen breaks a smile, and his reaction was enough for Junpei. He looked rather stunned to see their leader in such a state. Koromaru opens his cage and ran beside Aigis. He put his paw on her free hand and barked. Aigis could not decipher Koromaru unlike before, but she knew he was trying to make her feel alright. She smiled and patted Koromaru in the head. The sun was setting and it was time for them to part yet again.

Yukari and Fuuka went ahead as both of them needed to sign an absence slip for the day. Junpei went afterwards to the high school baseball team he's managing and Ken had a shooting for that day. He also took Koromaru with him. They promised to meet again after 3 days. Mitsuru catches a glimpse of Akihiko still holding Minako's hand while falling asleep on her bedside.

"There is no need to worry. I will make sure to feed them beef bowls when they wake up." the mechanical girl assured her as she stands beside the patient bed looking at Mitsuru with determined eyes. "I'll leave them to you then", the heiress chuckled as she turned around and left the room. Aigis took an extra sheet from the drawers and covered the grey haired star athlete.

Aigis, still exhausted from her Orgia mode decided to disconnect herself for a while. "She'll be waking up 5 hours from now. According to my database, now is the time to have the scheduled maintenance." Her eyes closed and her cooling fans exposed to release the heat that had been building up from her body from the stream of emotions she started to feel again. She's starting to feel happy, sad, and excited at the same time. It was time to cool-off a bit and so she slumbered in the corner, still keeping the balance of her body.

_Moments later_

Akihiko woke up from the harsh afternoon sun rays that managed to slip from the hospital curtains, his hand felt the soft sheets and his nose picked up the scent of sterilized air. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting from the sudden brightness that fills the dark void of vision. He jolted in surprise to see she had already awaken first, her hair flowing shoulder length and her ruby eyes staring innocently at him. At a lost for words, he only stuttered. The girl giggled at his clumsy reaction and asked "What? Cat got your tongue?" in a soft voice. It was nostalgic to hear her talking, it was as if she'd command her to fight hard and he'd gladly do so.

"It's been a while", he replied; trying to keep his cool. "What? Is that all?" she pouted at his bland response. In panic he tried to change the topic, he turned around shifted his attention to Aigis who was resting, clenching his fist and yet he still stuttered a bit before calming down entirely. He talked about what happened during her absence, their desperate attempt to uncover the truth, Theodore and Elizabeth's plan to harvest the power of their shadows and the people who used to know her asking about her whereabouts.

While he was enumerating events, the brunette could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks as seeing her beloved grew so much while she was there in Tartarus. His body already taller and toned, and he was wearing a black sport back, a brown under-polo and a red tie giving him a mature yet seductive appearance.

Akihiko turned around again and looked at her with his gun metal eyes. She avoided his gaze and shifted her stares on the sheets clenching her sheets and softly said "You've changed, so much. I hardly recognized you." Realizing his beloved felt slightly embarrassed, Akihiko's lips formed into a smile. He drew closer and with his fingers under her chin lifted her face and teasingly said "Would you still love me even if I looked like this?". He wanted to show her that this time he's gonna be assertive, in his heart he gambled for a positive response. She can see his silver eyes dilated and her pulse accelerated.

_The clumsy senpai that she used to love turned into a man._

She nodded; tears flowed from her eyes and they shared a tender kiss.

A stream of memories engulfed him. It was nostalgic, up until now he couldn't believe such a miracle is now right in front of him. He knew he wanted her more, and he'd put into more effort this time in protecting her. He still ponders if he deserved her. He inflicted her pain after suddenly forgetting about her. It still hurts him to recall that very memory of that broken promise. Guilt heavily tore him apart.

"Body temperature, Normal. Connecting to the Kirijo Database" Aigis suddenly interrupted. Akihiko quickly distanced himself. "It's good to see you again Minako-san", Aigis smiled placing her hand on her chest. Dead silence filled the air. "Did i perhaps interrupt the two of you?" she inquired.

"Na-Not! Not at all!" Minako cut her off, both Akihiko and her face turned beet red after stealing glances and turned their heads away trying to deny something happened. Aigis checked the temperature of the brunette girl and it rose to another 3 degree Celsius, " The pillow I had stuffed in the fridge should be useful by now", she responded.

"OH MY GOD, who the hell put the pillow here?!" A nurse screaming at the top of her lungs echoed in the hallway. "I should get-" Akihiko pulled Aigis hand to stop her from getting the pillow, They'd be in trouble if they found out.

*Bleep* A catchy tune played from Aigis. "My mission is to buy four beef bowls for today" Aigis spoke as she shifted her gaze to the heroine "But I still want to be by your side a bit longer". she looked at the brunette with child like eyes.

"It's okay Aigis, I can take it from here." Akihiko replied, as he patted the mechanical maidens' shoulder in assurance. Minako nodded in agreement and told her "I'm okay now Aigis, thank you for watching over us. I do feel hungry after a hundred days of empty stomach". "Roger that." Aigis happily replied and went out.

Minako looked at the window admiring the view from the hospital window. She could see Iwatodai without the tinge of green and bloody puddles on the floor. She closed her eyes trying to hear every living being her ears can take her. Akihiko opened the window and she can feel the breeze calling out to her. He watched her in silence, admiring her pale complexion, thin lips and long lashes as the sunlight shines on her.

He noticed her hands were holding a silver headphone mp3 player. It was the first time that Akihiko saw the device, for sure he believed hers' was of red color. The girl turned her attention to him "It was my brothers', before we parted we exchanged our devices.". He touched the blue headphones and said "So an alternative universe did exist." "I was surprised too.", she giggled.

"What?... What's with that reaction?" Akihiko raised a brow and asked her to tell her more.

"Hehe..Awww... nothing. I'm really happy right now. So happy that I could die this very moment." She teased. "Don't even joke about that!" Akihiko unknowingly raised his voice and he pulled her to a tight embrace. "Please... this is already too much..." his voice trailed off and Minako could feel him still shaking in fear. "I'm sorry..I" she softly whispered hugging him closer and ran her fingers on her silver hair. "I won't let you feel that way anymore, I'm here now ...and this time... " his voice trailed off again, leaving the brunette girl concerned.

A snowflake that landed on the pillow caught the attention of the grey haired boxer. He slowly released her from his embraced and the two of them watched as snowflakes began to pile up the city into white. This takes them back during their first Christmas date. Minako grasped his hands, and held it close to her face.

"Don't hold back Aki." She knew he was still hesitating, she knew he was self-inflicted with pain these past 10 years. She noticed he had short replies and his smiles had a tint of loneliness in them. She knew she had to do the first move again. Akihiko stared at her eyes with resolve, he's falling in love all over again.

"Can I really touch you?"

The girl nodded.

"Can I make you happy?"

"Well, can't you?", she chuckled.

"Will you be mine?"

"Are you kidding? I'm yours to begin with." she replied with no sense of hesitation.

At her response he kissed her passionately , embracing her and running his fingers on her back.

" I love you " he lovingly whispered to her ears.

"I love you too Aki " she lovingly replied with a coy smile as she ran her fingers tracing his Adonis face.

* * *

Rate and review please! This is my first fic not in script mode. Thanks for reading!


End file.
